A Rainboom's Power
by DJTBProductions13
Summary: Rainboom; one of the elemental mares' daughter... the future of Equestria lies in her hooves. Traveling to the past, she must destroy the chaos and evil that had brought Equestria to it's end. With some help of the princesses, Elements of Harmony, and her father, she may just be able to keep the future Equestria safe...


[Cadance]

How could this happen?

Our once peaceful land has been destroyed and over-ruled…

The Elemental mares… dead…

Princess Celestia and Luna… missing…

As for the once humble land of Equestria…. Over-thrown by Queen Chrysalis…

As for me and Shining Armor? Hidden safely in the underground caves… with no hope… no peace… no happiness…

How could this happen?

We have been hiding for the past 10 years in secrecy with a few ponies from Canterlot and Ponyville. All of us knew there was no way to regain the land we once called home. Still, we had to try. Our newly assembled recruits would always succeed in battles, but none of which could bring our kingdom back.

We have been raising a foal of one of the Elements. She has grown to be much like her mother. She was so young when her mother's life had ended. Over these years of hiding, she has grown to become such a strong mare; leading the once undefeated Equestrian guards in minor battles along side her foster father, Shining Armor. Though her face shown no sign of fear or sorrow, I knew she felt it all strongly in her heart. Every once in a while she would wake up with tears strolling down her face, having dreams of her parents and longing them to be alive. She was only 3 when her mother died, and was still in her mother's belly when her father was murdered. She knew of her past, what her parents looked like, and of her extraordinary powers…

Her powers are the ones in which are needed to resurrect our now foreign Equestria…. And now is the time to set our plan into action.

"Rainboom!" Yes. Her name is Rainboom. Her mother loved the name so much, And she had chosen it well. The young pony had quite an outstanding beauty. Her fur color was the same as her mother's. Her mane curled yet spiked at the top the rolled down her neck in such a lovely manner as well as her tail. Her mane and tail were also the color of rainbows and the edges around them were a dark, shining navy blue spazing out around the rainbows. The mare's eyes were what caught many ponies' attention. Her left pupil was a bright and warm green while her right one was a dim, yet shining, rosy magenta. What puzzled everypony the most was that she was an alicorn. Both her parents were pegasi. In my opinion, her unicorn abilities come from her father's side. Coming as no surprise; her cutie mark is: a Rainboom.

"Yes, Cadance?" (We had told the young mare not to call us 'Mother' or 'Father')

"…"

"Cadance?"

"The time as come, Rainboom… We cannot wait any longer."

Her eyes went wide with shock. "H-huh? B-but, I-I'm not ready!" The mare's hooves shook along with her whole body. We knew she wouldn't be ready, but there was no choice. It had to be done. Chrysalis had already discovered or plans. "I… I know you're not, but we have no choice. Chrysalis knows of our plans." "Wh-Wh-What!? H-how does she know!" Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Shining Armor had entered the room. "She imprisoned one of the guards to tell her everything. He didn't even get a damned chance to escape…" "Shining…" "You must go NOW. She will be here soon. There isn't enough time for us to explain the plan again." Rainboom began to back away, ears hanging down and tail between her back-legs. "Please… don't make me do this! Not without you guys!" "CAPTAIN!"

One of the guards ran in… he had…. blood on his mane. "She's here! All our guards are dead! We need your assistance!" Shining Armor looked then ran over to Rainboom and gave her hug. "You need to do this. For us. For the kingdom, for the Elements…. For your parents…" Her eyes began to form tears. She hugged him tightly then let him go, knowing there wasn't enough time for a proper good-bye. He looked down into the mare's eyes. "Don't let us down." Turning around, Shining Armor then ran towards me. As he approached I hugged him tightly. He leaned down and planted a kiss to my lips. "Make sure she gets there before Chrysalis arrives. I… I love you Cadance…"

"I love you too…."

Letting him go, I ran over to Rainboom who was on the verge of breaking down. "Please, save this land. Bring back the Harmony to us." "Please… please don't make me leave you guys! Please, please, please, please! I'M NOT READY!" "Yes, you are. I will send you into the past to the time where everything began to happen. Do not fail to stop the Insanity that now rules us all!" "C-Cadance….I-" Using my powers, I formed a bright, white orb around Rainboom. After 5 seconds, the orb had disappeared in the air; the spell had worked. "Resurrect us, Rainboom…"

"CADANCE!"

"SHINING ARMOR!" At the shout of my name, I ran out of the room. "SHIN-ing…" I nearly fainted at the sight in front of me. Before my hooves, lay the bloodied body of the stallion that is my husband. He had a deep gash across his abdomen, flesh throbbing out of the wound, pulsing his blood to pour around his body. Inside the wound is stomach shown,acid bubbling out along with blood -and muscle- encrusted ribs. "Shining? Dear Celestia, please be okay!" I lay my head on his chest, not caring for the blood staining my mane.

No pulse. He's… dead.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! SILLY LITTLE WHORE. YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN YOUR ROOM."

My eyes filled with tears, but I held them back. Rainboom was already where she needed to be. Our plan was now in action. I looked up to Chrysalis. Her horn was covered in blood… Shining Armor's blood… but…. there was nothing this Chrysalis could do to Rainboom now. "You're already too late, you bucking bitch…" I could care less about dying at this moment. I would rather be with Shining Armor than in this Hell we called home. "ME, A BITCH? WELL THEN, LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS BITCH'S HORN!" There was no point in fighting….. In this time now, All has now been lost. All except for Rainboom. "You will succeed, Rainboom… make the kingdom proud…" I whispered out those last words, not caring if Chrysalis had heard. "May hope and Harmony be with you…" That was the last I could say before Death had taken it's toll upon my body, heart, and soul.


End file.
